Crushed
by KillerAce
Summary: When Roy Mustang gets a call from Riza, he was not expecting a certain short blonde to appear after being missing for 4 years.


**Warning: Blood and gore, among various other things -eyebrow wiggle- But not til' later.**

**Chapter One**

It was a very curious thing when a light flashed into existence somewhere in Central, among its many alleys and backways, deep within the city, yet isolated from the other places. Bad things were said to happen in this very place and there was a lingering shadow that had been there for years. A lingering shadow without name, without purpose.

Until now, it seemed, as the light grew brighter. It looked as though a portal of some sort was forming of the decidedly blue light. A portal to what, one could only guess. Or where, in this case. Symbols glowed in response to the light, barely seen through dirt, trash, and grime.

It grew brighter once more and a whole different realm was shown. Barren land and people screaming. Dark figures in cloaks decending on them like they were pigs to the slaughter. Then the image vanished.

The light disappeared all at once. Its chilling blue presence disappearing triggered the fall of many things. The building to the right of the alley, for example. And of a certain boy-turned-man. A very curious thing indeed.

§§-Page break-§§

Blood soaked the filthy ground, running in rivers from one person. Gashes and burns were marked and prominent over that person's skin. Deep, cruel looking wounds littered the man's back and sides. They wrapped around his torso to meet in the front, where they formed one symbol in the center of a lean chest. The Flamel.

The crown was formed from gouged out skin and the exposed muscle on the athletic and trim body that tensed and twitched every so often. Wings made of slashes fanned out in a sickly beautiful way. The cross seemed as if it was burned into the flesh and the snake carefully carved by a steady hand. No other wounds could be found on the man's chest, although you couldn't say the same for the rest of his body.

Like his back, his only two limbs were littered with burns and gashes. Old scars could be seen as well. Mangled automail ports gleamed dully in what moonlight entered the alley. The metal limbs they had been supporting were no where to be seen or found. Nor would they ever be found.

Blonde hair spread like a fan to gather dirt and blood. Already it was matted and tangled, but the blood was soaking into it. The bright blonde color that would remind one of the sun was slowly being turned to a sickly copper color as it was covered in blood.

The man groaned. A hoarse, tortured sound that came from deep in his throat. It was more a grunt than a groan. The sound was trapped in some way, and echoed through the night.

§§-Page break-§§

Riza Hawkeye hummed lightly as she went out the door. It was a beautiful night out, with a full moon that made it easy to see. The moonlight fell over everything, giving it an unearthly brilliance.

Black Hayate, Riza's pet Shina Ibu puppy, barked happily as he yanked on his leash. The leash was made of linked metal. A chain, one would say. Black fabric twined around the chain in ribbons, with a matching black collar on the dog.

Riza smiled down at the dog and started the walk. First, they only went on the main streets, but even at night, it was quite busy in Central. There was never a time when this place slept. She sighed as once again she pulled Black Hayate back from a car.

The alleys were dangerous, but seemed safer to Riza to go to and finish her walk. Besides, she could just shoot anyone who tries to harm her or Black Hayate.

Riza sighed and took a left turn into one of the darker alleys. There were so many of them that many would simply get lost. It was a good thing she knew almost every one by heart by looking at a map she had been told to memorize. A low, animal noise caught her attention.

Riza's sharp eyes searched the darkness around her but found nothing that would have made the noise. But it was close. Very close. Black Hayate let out a whinper and suddenly perked up. The chain leash pulled as the dog started running down the alley.

Riza followed along with the dog, given no other choice. It was strange for him to react like this. Usually he would let out a few loud backs and go another direction. They ran and turned twice before the dog stopped and let out a series of pitiful whimpers.

Riza tied the leash to a nearby pipe and went to check it out. Usually she would think it was a bad idea to investigate a dark alley, but there was something different in this one. Something dark, and strange.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She called out.

When another groan that was more animal than human, but still recognizable as a human being's noise of pain came forth, the woman froze then went into action. Riza ran forward, further into the dark and gasped, taking several steps back at what she saw.

Even as a hardened military woman, she hadn't seen something like this in a long time. Blood was pooled around a body. Well, it wasn't a body yet, but it soon would be by the looks of it. The figure was unrecognizable. Riza steeled herself and went forward again, pulling out her cellphone and pressing a number on speedial.

"Hello? Yes…I need a medic immediately. Male. In Black Forest alley way past the garbage cans. Yes sir. I understand sir." Riza clenched the hand that was wrapped around her phone.

She knelt and sighed. At least this man was alive. Many men wouldn't be able to survive something like this. She couldn't tell the color of the hair because it was so matted with blood and dirt. She turned him over, intent on seeing the extent of his injuries.

Another gasp escaped from Riza. Wasn't that….She shook her head and stood up as flashing lights came into view. Medics rushed the scene and had the man on a stretcher with a mask over his face.

Riza untied Black Hayate and jogged to the street. The black car that sat on the side gleamed like everything metal in the moonlight. The drivers door opened and Roy Mustang came out.

"Hawkeye." Roy sounded amused.

"Sir?" Riza said warily, knowing that nothing good could come from Roy Mustang

"Your belt came undone." He said with a signature smirk.

Riza took a calming breath and looked down. Her dress pants were slipping down her waist. Surely enough, her belt was undone. She must not have put it on right. Either that or she was losing weight again. The latter was the more likely cause. She got into the car.

For the past four years Riza had been chasing after the younger Elric brother to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Since Edward Elric had disappeared and left behind Al, there had been no end to the search. Alphonse had turned over every little pebble he could and wouldn't let it rest.

It was only recently, about four months back, that he had stopped searching. Accepted that Ed was gone for good and never coming back. Riza sighed and paced back and forth outside of the hospitals emergency ward. The drive over had been uneventful, passing as she thought of the last four years.

Finally, a doctor came out, pale and shaking. "Sirs. You must come immediately."

Roy and Riza headed into the sterile white room. The smell and tang of blood lingered in the air, past the smell of disinfectant. Roy made his way to the bed and a gasp actually left his lips. A gasp from Roy Mustang.

Riza hirried over and her sharp eyes widened.

It was Edward Elric.

* * *

**;)**

**-Killer Ace**


End file.
